All about us (when we were young)
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago/I was in your sights, you got me alone/You found me, you found me, you found me/Taylor Swift- "I knew you were trouble". Because I can't do summary.
1. You!

**Author**: ScarletteNeko as the name said and kanebii on tumblr.

**Rating**: T (for now).

**Pairing**: Onesided!Sarumi, later Reisaru, slight mention of IzuSeri (to be updated).

**Disclaimer**: I own this fanfic, not K nor the characters used in this fic.

For all the Reisaru shippers out there.

Enjoy.

[=]

I was both grateful to and cursed at the fact that one day, you suddenly dropped in on my life. You were the President of Ashinaka's students council. A bastard who just loved to stick his nose into people's business with a holier-than-thou attitude which was really annoying. I **loathed** you from the very moment that you grabbed my hand and helped me up when I tripped and fell over the staircases. Your hand was **warm**. Too warm but it wasn't a bad thing.

"I don't need your help."

I wrenched my hand out of your grasp and I ran. The heat lingered on my wrist was still there, scorching hot on my cool skin.

Misaki was the one I love, or at least, that was what I thought. He was the closest friend I'd ever have and gradually over times, he's become the object of my **obsession**. He was like me, an orphan but at least he had his grandma until she died two years ago. His aunt and uncle took him in but that was before they came to a disagreement. He left to return to his parents' house since it hadn't been sold and technically, the house was his from the very beginning. Struggling to earn a living at such young ages, he was more mature than kids his age, or that was how he wanted people to think.

He had been my friend since forever and together, we had been through lots of ups and downs. He cared for me like a brother cares for his sibling since my parents had been dead for a while now. Car crash, how tragic. I felt for his caring nature and even when he shouts and scolds and yells at me a lot, I knew it was only because he actually gave a damn about my existence.

Ironically, what I had for him was a one-sided feeling that would never be returned and it **hurt**. It fucking hurt seeing him swore loyalty and looked at someone else with admiration and affection in his eyes.

Mikoto Suoh. The Red King and also the leader of HOMRA, Ashinaka High's infamous gang. He saved Misaki and I on our first day of high school when we were cornered by some petty thugs from Aoyama High. Tatara Totsuka, a senior asked if we would like to join them, join HOMRA and Misaki, being the curious one, said yes. I went along with him and it didn't take long for Misaki to fit in and I to develope a sense of distastes for the gang. Not because of its member, Totsuka was fine and he was a decent guy with an overly happy-go-luck attitude, Kusanagi was fine too because he gave me free drinks; I left because I didn't feel at ease there and mostly because of Misaki.

If he used to talk to me about a lot of things, stupid, silly things and made me laugh over his jokes, then it was always Mikoto he talked about nowaday. Mikoto this, Mikoto that, it was as if Mikoto was his world and he couldn't stop talking about him no matter how I tried to change the subject. Sometimes, he turned down my offer to go to the amusement center and chose to hang out with the people in HOMRA instead. The times that we spent together were fewer and when we did, it was always either at HOMRA or in class and I missed those days when there was just the two of us, skipping school and playing games on the roof top.

I **hated** it, I hated the fact that there was something between us and I couldn't do anything about that. Because it was selfish and telling him to stop hanging out with them or stop talking about them were just wrong. Slowly, I grew to hate Mikoto, his HOMRA, your HOMRA, and the cursed shade of red that made us drifted apart. Not long after joining, I quitted, much to Misaki's disappointment.

"Why?"

He asked me one day, tone mixed with confusion and I shrugged. _Don't look at me as if I am the one at faults here. _

"It won't work out for me. Sorry."

Misaki let out a sigh and I had to turn away, before he could give me that sad look that could make me consider changing my decision and I couldn't. I couldn't go back there, not with Mikoto there and Misaki would never look at me like he would look at him. And it **hurt**.

"It's...your choice... I guess... I-We can't help it."

Misaki said weakly but I wondered what he was thinking about. Mumbling some excuses about having homework and some shit which I knew he never does, he left. Biting my tongue to prevent my voice from forming a _"Wait"_, I sat on the bench in the park with an unfinished Coke bottle, unmoved as I watched his figure disappeared, out of my sight.

The day after I told him I quitted HOMRA, a second-year approached me with a question but sounded more like an offer.

"What do you think about joining the student council, Fushimi-kun?"

And I thought why not. Everything didn't matter as much now because Misaki wasn't there and he was busy talking to Totsuka outside the classroom. Clicking my tongue, I shrugged nonchalantly and nodded.

"Okay."

She led me to the student council's room on the fifth floor, a big room away from the classes and on the same floor with the principle's office. The oak door opened and I saw you **again**. You stood there with that authoritive aura and a genuine smile plastered on your face. I shifted my gaze down to the floor to avoid meeting those hopeful violet eyes.

"Thank you Awashima-kun and thank you for coming here today Fushimi-kun. I assume that you will take the offer then."

Then you walked to me and offered me your hand. Taking it out of courtesy, I had to stop myself from jerking away from your grasp. Too **warm**. Your hand was warm, almost feverish like the first day I met you. Maybe it was because my skin was always this chilly. Or maybe it was just you.

"Welcome to the student council, Fushimi-kun."

You said as your smile never left your face. _Maybe_, I thought, _maybe this wouldn't be a bad decision at all._

"So you joined the student council."

Misaki stated, not asked, but pointing out the obvious. We were having lunch on the school's roof top and news traveled fast it seemed. He looked upset when receiving the confirmation in the form of a light nod from me. _Yeah, I joined the student council which you and HOMRA disliked Misaki_, I mused to myself as I watched his expression transformed into one that resembled disgust.

"I heard people said you quitted for them."

Now that was something interesting.

"What if it's true? I really did quit HOMRA then joined the student council right after that."

He squeezed the can and threw it away before standing up.

"You **didn't**!"

"Oh but I did Mi~sa~ki~."

I said his name in a sing-song voice and he glared at me, which was a good thing because now that I've had his attention. Feeling a bit smug about the situation, I decided to push it a bit more.

"I've quitted HOMRA because it was boring there, Mikoto-san is a lazy asshole, whom you worship for some mysterious reasons, Totsuka-san is an cheerful idiot and I hate the way he ruffled my hair like I'm some kids, Kusanagi-san is obsessed with his bar and I think it's stupid. Why, hmm, Misaki? Why do you like it there so much? Wasting your time on a random idiotic gang~? Or maybe you really are an **idiot**~ Mi~sa~ki~?"

"Shut the fuck up, Saru!"

He snapped and judging from his expression, I could say that he was seriously pissed off. Hands curled into fists, Misaki pointed at me as if accusing me of commiting some heinous crimes.

"That stupid gang you are talking about saved us. Mikoto-san fucking **saved** us when we were about to get our asses kicked. Aren't you grateful to him for that? Totsuka-san is the friendliest person I've ever known and he taught me how to play guitar, or at least he tried. Kusanagi-san is kind and he doesn't judge me, **us**, because we have no parents!"- he pointed his thumb at himself- "So don't you fucking **dare** talk about them like that in front of me!"

I clicked my tongue and for a moment, I was actually about to say the reason why I hated it there; because they took him from me and what I said was only half true because no matters what, I still held some sort of respects for them. How could I not? But couldn't he see the fact that we were drifting apart?

I stayed silent after his outburst. Panting lightly, he turned his heels and stalked off, but not after throwing me one last glare.

"Traitor."

Something inside myself cracked as he left. So was this how it was gonna be then. I smiled to myself and let out a sigh.

"As long as you still look at me then this doesn't have to be love, right Misaki?"

Who knows, hatred was the second strongest emotion afterall. If I made him hate me, despite me, then he would still have his eyes on me, and that was good enough.

The work at the student council wasn't stressful as I thought it would be. It was easy enough but the only problem was that there was tons of it and the idea of handling all of them was really daunting plus time-consuming. But it was a good thing, a perfect **distraction** for me to stop thinking about him. A distraction for me from drowning in my own solitary now that Misaki had left.

"Do you like tea, Fushimi-kun?"

Looking up from the paperwork, I scowled seeing that you were leisurely sipping tea and having that annoyingly content look on your face while I was busying my ass off. Checking all the applications sent to the student council, balancing the budget between clubs and doing some random boring paperwork. Wait, whose work were they? Oh right, **yours**. Bastard.

Sighing to myself, I wondered how could you made me do them for you in the first place. Power harassment. Possibly. Or maybe it had something to do with the way you gave out your words with absolute and precise and in truth, I had to admit there was something **special** about you. No one could order me around and made me do things I hated but apparently, you could. That alone made you special because that was how I saw it.

"No."

I replied and twirled the ballpoint pen in my hand. Carefully, I observed you from my place at the meeting table.

Everyone had classes that afternoon and when you asked if anyone could help you with your work, I was their first choice since I didn't need to attend classes to pass the test effortlessly. Why did they know? Well, basically, they had access to all students' records, that was why.

Being a young prodigy had its advantages and disadvantages. Well, it was an advantage when it saved me a lot of times and I didn't have going to school 210 days a year like other people to get top scores. Although, a huge disadvantage at situations like this. And so there I was, sitting in the council's room, doing what you asked while you were enjoying yourself with your hot cup of tea.

For a 18 years old boy, you really had weird hobbies. You turned a part of the student council's meeting room into a japanese traditional tea room for your own wish and happily drank your tea there. It wasn't a bad thing, but strange nonetheless, especially when teenagers nowaday enjoy keeping themselves occupied with video games, cellphones and computers rather than studying the traditional values.

"Hmm, what about coffee then?"

"I don't like it."

"You seem to dislike a lot of things, don't you?"

"It is only because I hate a lot of things."

"Hmm, is there anything that you like, Fushimi-kun?"

"Things like that, I don't have any."

"Hmm."

You said nothing and carried on poking at your puzzle pieces. Since I had my own business to take care of, the subject was dropped and we fell into silence. And that was how the afternoon dragged until the school bell rung, freeing me from the mountain of papers.

[=]

Part 2 will be updated soon.


	2. And there's the rain

And here's chapter 2~

Beta : Leia-Kuroia aka never-ending-dream-19

[=]

Misaki was giving me the cold shoulder. Well, that could easily be settled when I started to tease him and said something offensive about his precious "pride". Kamamoto was the one who hung out with him most of the time now, mostly to break up fights that Misaki starts, mainly with me. Totsuka shows his clear disapproval towards this. Sometimes I catch him staring at me, face unreadable before he shakes his head and turns away. Who cares? I was no longer a member of HOMRA. Even its King, Mikoto, didn't care if I was there; he would walk past me without sparing a glance. Chitose, Dewa and Bandou try to avoid me and, if they fail to do so, they would try to ignore my existence. As if I wasn't there.

Ahh, it wasn't like I cared anyway.

"Everyone talks about you, Fushimi-kun." said Kusanagi, and I froze.

I shouldn't have picked this convenience store to stop by in the first place. It was close to his bar. Why didn't I think about the possibility that I may bump into him one day if I shop here? How careless of me.

"I don't care."

Clicking my tongue, I turned my back on him and walked passed the vegetable stall.

"Honestly, you haven't changed. I've already rebuked them. They are too childish sometimes."

"Why are you telling me that, Kusanagi-san?"

I turned to glare at him, only to get my head ruffled like some kid's, well, yeah, I'm 16 but that didn't mean he had the right to treat me like one.

"It's because I don't think you are a traitor like Yata-chan said, it doesn't reflect who you really are. Your decision, I respect it. I don't even want to know what made you leave but, Fushimi, if you feel like talking to anyone then visit the bar. HOMRA will always open to you."

I kept my mouth shut and swatted his hand away before stalking toward the counter. Kusanagi Izumo, sometimes I wished that he hadn't known me that well even though we rarely talked. It was as if I was being read like a book and the thought itself was irritating.

It took a while, weeks actually, for Misaki to start talking to me again. At first it was awkward, which was laughable, because we didn't know what to talk about even though we had been friends since forever. In the end, he decided to start the conversation by asking if I was well. I told him I was fine and he let out a dry laugh. I didn't tease him or say anything offensive throughout our little chit chat. I didn't want to ruin this chance to be able to talk to him again. My precious Misaki came back and that was all I cared about. I missed him and he must have missed me too. Otherwise he wouldn't have been the one to make the first move. It couldn't have been Kusanagi who told him to befriend me again because my Misaki was really stubborn and he would never do anything he didn't want to. Although he showed his discomfort by not looking me in the eyes while we talked, I shrugged and thought that this was good enough. Having him here, talking to me, I couldn't have asked for anything more than this.

We weren't as close as before but that didn't mean we stopped caring for each other. We had known each other for too long to let go so easily. If there was something different about us now then it was the fact that we came close to the relationship of cats and dogs. Every time I fought with him over small, unimportant matters, I couldn't stop myself and end up provoking him until fists were thrown and blood was shed. It was like an addiction. Because only times like those would he look at me, fire burning in auburn eyes and it only had my reflection in them. I was noticed. He was mad at me. Even better. That way he would pay attention to me and me only.

Those were the rare times that I forgot about everything to exchange fists, kicks, and exchange insults with him. Usually, Kamamoto would be there to put an end to these meaningless fights. Sometimes no one would. At times like that, the outcome wouldn't be pretty for both of us. Bruises are formed, clothes are dirtied, and someone would be unhappy with the whole thing. In his case, it was Kusanagi, and in mine, a certain Student Council chairman.

You didn't like it. At all. The fact that I went and picked fights almost everyday. There was a time when I didn't bother to visit the infirmary and went to a student council meeting with a cut on my left cheek and swollen lips. Everyone turned a blind eye to that but you just had to point that out and demand an explanation from me after the meeting was over. I told you that I fought with my friend, it wasn't anything serious, and Misaki and I had always been like that. You seemed unconvinced but let it slide. When I was about to leave, you grabbed my hand and pulled me down on your couch.

"I'll wash out your wound with antiseptic so hold still."

As much as I would like to leave right there and then, I knew you were insistent, and complying with your wish was the best way to avoid any unnecessary inconvenience. So I did as you told me to, with you gently washing my wound, and telling me to be careful next time. You also said you didn't like it when I hurt myself like this. Heck, you weren't my mom and I only needed my Misaki so yeah, I didn't care. You could say all you want and I wouldn't give a flying fuck. Rebelliousness became evident in my eyes and in the clicking of my tongue, clearly annoyed. Sighing in defeat, you yielded to my obstinacy.

The next time I had a fight with Misaki, you were in the student council room, concentrating on your puzzle with a first aid kit on your desk. Looking up only to find me at the threshold, you motioned me to sit down. I was surprised. Why bother? Was it because of your responsibilities as the President of the student council? No, that was ridiculous because while work was piling up on your desk, you totally ignored them and made the other members do it for you instead. Why do this for me? I kept the questions to myself and let you do what you needed, wanted to do, whatever.

Our fights became more frequent for some unknown reasons. I wondered if it was my fault or his. But still, it brought me under your care from time to time. Gradually, it became an unspoken ritual between us. After every fight, I would automatically drag myself up to the student council room to find you. You would stop what you were doing (mostly solving puzzles, rarely work) to take a look at my wounds and bandaged them with care. I got used to it, got used to your hands touching me, as gently and carefully as possible. It wasn't like I was going to break!

I hated the way you treated me like you would something vulnerable, so goddamn breakable that if you handle it with stronger than necessary force, it would shatter. I absolutely despised how you took care of me, as if treasuring me, or how you would narrow your violet eyes to focus on disinfecting my cuts or grazes so as not to hurt me unintentionally. Funny, when did I start to take notice of those little things? The thought quickly evaporated as my mind edged toward Misaki. My wonderful, gorgeous, Misaki.

Working in the student council for a while, I made friends with a student from class C, Akiyama Himori; one of the council members who joined after me, and the only one who always called me 'Fushimi-san'. He took the initiative and started a conversation with me one Tuesday afternoon. Surprisingly, he wasn't a nuisance like I first thought, but rather, a quiet and friendly boy. He didn't bother me with dumb questions and was always aware of the thin boundary of my patience. Having a close-to-friend relationship with him turned out to be a good thing because now I had someone to dump my work load on and to tease for my own enjoyment. It made things at the student council seem a bit brighter and less dull. To me, at least.

Time flew.

Middle of June, the rainy season. Hydrangeas were blooming in full colours, and cries of cicadas began to resound throughout the street where I lived.

One Friday morning, I woke up and looked out of the window. It was raining cats and dogs outside and, suddenly, I remembered that I didn't have an umbrella. Actually, I used to own one but I must have thrown it in some place god-knows-where. I groaned at the thought of coming to school under this weather. I hated rain, it made clothes stick to my body like a second skin and doing laundry in this weather couldn't get any worse. The air was too humid and it rained too often for clothes to dry.

Misaki knew about my hatred toward rain. He thought it was rather childish since I would skip school whenever it rained. To him, rain was just water falling from the sky, refreshing things and bringing water to the plants. Rain was to be loved, not to be hated, that was what he said. But still, my opinion towards it remains unchanged.

Deciding to skip school that day, I texted you to inform you of my absence.

_(Absent today. Tell Akiyama or Andy to handle your work.)_

Having sent it, I crept under the cover and tried to go back to sleep. It had been a while since nightmares and bad dream had come to haunt me at night. Sleep came easier, more naturally. Besides, nobody minded when I skipped school for a few days before, why would they care now? No one died and the world didn't blow up. Everything would be fine without me presence.

_(Is there something wrong?)_. You texted me back.

_(It's raining.)_ Was my clipped reply.

Fifteen minutes later, my phone rang and I couldn't help but groan tiredly as I looked at the caller ID. Ignore it, ignore it and go back to sleep. The phone didn't stop ringing. Damn, now you had to prove yourself as the biggest asshole on Earth, terrorizing me with your constant calling until I answer you. Even though the urge to yell at you was strong, I decided to pick up the phone in the end and sighed in exasperation.

"What now? I told you it was raining so why couldn't you just fucking let me sleep in peace?"

"My, my, someone's grumpy. Put on the uniform then come down to see me. I'm waiting for you outside."

My eyes widened and I threw my curtain aside to look below. You were there in flesh and blood, waiting with a blue umbrella in your hand and smiling up at me when you caught me looking.

"Tch, fine. 2 minutes, I'll be downstairs. Did you walk here?"

"Your apartment is 4 blocks away from our school. Do you think I would drive a car here to pick you up?"

"Tch."

Cursing myself and my miserable luck, I hung up to change into my clothes, picked up some random books strewn on the desk, and went downstairs to meet up with you. You stood under the porch roof and offered me a warm smile when you saw me moodily greet you. We walked to school together under the rain. I totally ignored the fact that your shoulder was wet because you tilted the umbrella so that the rain wouldn't touch me.

The truth was nobody, not even Misaki could drag me to school in rainy days like today. Been there, done that, he tried and failed every time because of my consistence and determination not to set a foot outside until it stopped raining. So congratulations to you, Munakata, for being the first man to create a wonder.

Of course when I showed up in the beginning of the second class, Misaki gave me an incredulous look, not really believing what his eyes were seeing. It took a while for him to be able to say something and it came out as a dumb statement.

"You came."

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

I scowled at him and he continued staring at me.

"It's raining today and you came to school. The apocalypse must be nearer than I thought."

"Oh just shut up."

Burying my head in my arms, I mentally blamed you for making me go to school today. The rain outside kept pitter-pattering on the windows. The day was boring until you showed up at my class when the last bell rang and offered to walk me home since I didn't have an umbrella.

Fine, I thought, fine by me because it wasn't like I was glad to have someone to walk home with, and I certainly did not feel the slightest bit of happiness when that person was you.

The rain didn't stop until a week later.

[=]


End file.
